En casa de mi tío
by Sefiroth Bright
Summary: Habiendo problemas en el mundo demoníaco Vergil decide mandar al mundo humano a su hijo Nero para que Dante cuide de el (NO YAOI)


**ALOJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Bueno sé que aún les debo el amado yaoi pero tenía ganas de publicar este sexy, sensual y amistoso fic xD y últimamente no estoy muy inspirada con el yaoi pero les juro que lo voy a publicar lo más pronto posible (mi requisito para publicar los cap son alcanzar más o menos de 10 a 15 hojas del Word xD)**

**Bueno disfruten este fic**

**CORRE LECTURA!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En casa de mi tío

Capítulo 1: la despedida

Después de que Vergil cayó en ese vacío oscuro, formo su vida en aquel mundo en el cual nació su padre. Meses después de formar su vida allí, y de hacerse respetar por todos los demonios hasta al mimo Príncipe de las Tinieblas formo su familia, con una demonio, ante de conocer a Vergil siempre usaba su Devil Tigger, la primera vez que se conocieron ella estaba en convertida y se enfrentaron, ella perdió y por primera vez se vio convertida en "humana". Se casaron y tuvieron un hijo varón llamado Nero, era idéntico a Vergil, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos y casi la misma cara, a él se le dio por vestirse como su padre solo que azul mÁs oscuro.

En el mundo demoniaco había azotado una guerra entre los demonios, se dividían en 4 sectores, Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste; el Norte y el Sur contra el Este y el Oeste, Vergil era del Oeste. La guerra se estaba prolongando mucho, casi 5 años y las tierras estaban devastados por los años de la guerra, Vergil seguiría luchando pero no quería poner en peligro a su esposa e hijo.

-Vergil yo seguiré luchado, y tu no lo vas a impedir-negó su esposa

-yo lo único que quiero es que estén a salvo los dos. Solo eso-le toma el brazo- pero no se en donde refugiarlo a el- mira a su hijo que estaba durmiendo. Pensó y pensó hasta que se le ocurrió algo que considerará una locura-prepara el bolso para Ner, tengo una idea-la mujer prepara el bolso de su hijo con ropa y Vergil fue a la biblioteca a buscar un pergamino antiguo, hace un pentáculo con sal en el suelo y comienza a hablar en un dialecto antiguo.

-Nero, arriba-lo despierta suavemente su madre

-mamá? Que pasa?-pregunto levantándose

-ven, camina-hace que se pare y lo abriga con su gabardina azul que era semejante a la de Vergil

-a donde vamos?-pregunto sobándose un ojo

-ni yo ni tu papa nos vamos…tu te vas-hablo con los ojos vidriosos

-que? ya no me quieren!-pregunta el joven

-si te queremos, pero las cosas aquí se están poniendo peligrosas para ti y no queremos que te lastimen…hacemos esto porque te amamos-confesó la demonio. Le toma de la mano y lo lleva con su padre que aun seguía hablando en ese antiguo dialecto, se abre un portal violeta

-Nero…-Vergil se agacha para ver a su hijo-no nos vamos a poder ver por un tiempo, pero a donde vas a ir vas a estar seguro…te acuerdas que te conté que tienes un tío, que es mi gemelo-Nero asiente-bueno tu tío Dante te va a cuidar mientras estés allí. Dale esto cuando lo veas, no lo olvides-le da una carta azul con un cello con la letra "V"- Ten cuidado, hay rufianes humanos que querrán manipularte, si tratan de lastimarte defiéndete usando solo fuerza bruta nunca reveles tu identidad demoniaca a nadie, a no ser que sea con Dante-acaricia su rostro, Nero derrama unas lagrimas-no llores-lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas- no pensé que a estas alturas tuviera que dártela-de un pequeño armario saca una espada de mango rojo y un filo muy peculiar( no se describir la espada que usa Nero, ustedes ya sabrán xD)- pero dada las circunstancias…úsala bien…-lo besa en la frente y lo abraza-te amamos Nero-su madre se suma y lo abraza también

-no seas quisquilloso con la comida, come mucho para ser fuerte, báñate todos los días, vete a dormir temprano, evita a toda costa los tres vicios demoniacos, el dinero, el alcohol y las mujeres, entrena duro, sé que aun no dominas la magia como Vergil no debes sentirte mal si no puedes hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo, y si no podemos vernos dentro de muchos años supongo que querrás tener novia asegúrate que no sea una rarita, búscate una que te haga feliz, haz amigos, pero que sean los de verdad, cuídate mucho y no hables con desconocidos-llora su madre dándole las indicaciones

-si mamá-

-evita a toda costa las tonterías sin sentido que te diga Dante-indico Vergil-te acuerda como era tu tío?-

-si como tu lo describes, torpe, bobo, necio, flojo, vago, con el cabello recaído sobre su rostro y muy parecido a ti…y que lleva una gabardina roja una espada y dos pistolas-Vergil asiente, le besa la frente de nuevo

-se valiente, pequeño y evita hacer tus travesuras con Dante, él tiene poca paciencia con los niños-Nero se ríe mientras lloraba, emociones tan opuestas pero que pueden llegar a combinarse-eres mi mayor orgullo en todo el mundo. Te quiero- en lo ultimo extrañamente Vergil derramo una lagrima gruesa-ve-se levanta y hace que camine, Nero se resiste un poco a caminar y no dejaba de verlo

-no, no quiero!-se negó aferrándose a la cintura de Vergil, por todos los medios trato de no quebrarse, hace que lo suelta y lo empuja sin ser bruto al portal-papá!-fue lo ultimo que escucho

-porque?-se pregunto la mujer llorando en el hombro de Vergil

-_va a estar bien. Y mas le vale a Dante que lo cuide_-pensó con rabia

Nero cae del portal al mundo humano, cerca de donde se había formado la torre Teme-ni-gru hacía ya años, Nero tenía 10 años solamente y estaba solo en la calle, no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para poder estar solo sin la protección de sus padres; se sentía indefenso y solo. Comenzó a caminar, esconde su espada para no levantar sospecha, camino y camino, Vergil le conto que Dante tenía un negocio de caza demonios llamado Devil May Cry, asique busco por todos lados algún lugar que llevara ese mismo nombre. Eran las 7 de la tarde y estaba anocheciendo.

Nero decide pasar, muy mala idea, por un callejón oscuro, escucha un ruido a la izquierda, mira allí y no ve nada, sigue caminando y escucha algo detrás de él, se da vuelta pero nada, vuelve a mirar adelante y esta vez ve a tres demonios que lo acorralaban, el retrocede asustado, con miedo saca temblando su espada y la levanta uno se acercó y el intenta cortarlo pero se aleja rápidamente, hace varias estocadas pero ninguna corta a los demonios, se tropieza y cae, retrocede con la espada en mano temblando del miedo hasta chocar con una reja, había visto pelear muchas veces a su padre, era impresionante pero no era como el; el mismo se consideraba alguien débil a comparación de su padre. De la nada se ve una luz alumbrado el callejón, por encima de la reja de alambre salta una motocicleta roja y al descender aplasta a un demonio pulverizándolo en el acto. El motociclista llevaba una gabardina roja, una espada y dos pistolas, tenía el casco puesto y no veía su rostro. Saca las pistolas y da una serie larga de disparos, guarda las armas y desenfunda su gran espada y corta en pedazo al tercer demonio.

-eso es todo? Je!-se burla el hombre, escucha movimiento detrás de el velozmente coloca su espada en el cuello a Nero-con que otro mas eh? No te preocupes te mandaré al infierno ahora mismo-levanta su espada y Nero lo bloque con la suya-al parecer quieres pelear-se baja de la moto

-no quiero pelear-se levanta guardando su espada

-entonces quien o que eres?-baja un poco su espada y se saca el casco dejando ver una cabellera blanca y reluciente y unos ojos azules brillantes

-eres…Dante?-pregunta con desconfianza

-y si lo soy que?-alza una ceja

-Dante?-era su tío, lo había encontrado al fin-s-soy Nero-

-y que quieres, porque estas aquí? Un niñito no debería estar solo en la calle-pregunta bajando definitivamente la espada. La guarda, ese niño no representaba gran amenaza para el

-es que yo…-tartamudeo

-no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo niñito habla!-grito irritado

-eres hermano de Vergil, verdad?-Dante se sobresalta al escuchar el nombre de su hermano

-y tu que sabes de el…y de mi?-pregunta Dante

-soy su hijo-Dante sufre un colapso

-QUEEEEE!?-grito incrédulo

-soy tu sobrino…tío Dante-confiesa el chico

-no…no puede ser. Desde cuando Vergil se intereso en tener familia?-se soba la barbilla estupefacto

-por fin te encuentro…estuve toda la tarde y noche buscándote-lo abraza emocionado era tan pequeño que le llegaba hasta el abdomen

-no puede ser-sigue sin creerlo

-es que no ves el parecido?-pregunta y muestra bien su rostro, tenía el cabello caído al igual que Dante. Dante con una mano levanta su cabello y si, tenía un estrecho parecido con su hermano y con el, por ser su gemelo-soy tu sobrino-lo abraza de nuevo

-c-c-como dijiste que te l-llamabas?-tartamudeo

-Nero-lo mira con un brillo especial en los ojos

-Nero…pues…tenemos que hablar. Quiero hacerte unas preguntas para notificar si eres o no mi sobrino-

-que quieres que te diga?-pregunta

-sube a la motocicleta, te llevaré a mi negocio-se suben a la moto y Nero lo abraza, Dante siente un escalofrío al sentir sus pequeñas manos recorrer su cintura, y que la cabeza de su sobrino este sobre su espalda; arranca la moto y van rápido hacia el negocio. Nero se sentía de nuevo seguro, el ver a Dante que era idéntico a Vergil le daba la misma seguridad que estando con su propio padre. Llegan al negocio, el niño mira el letrero con letras en Neón

-papá me dijo que tenías un negocio de caza demonios llamado Devil May Cry-dijo sin dejar de mirar el letrero, se bajan de la motocicleta. Entran al lugar y el niño mira que el lugar era un desastre, estaba a punto de reírse por las condiciones higiénicas del lugar. Dante le toma de las axilas y lo levanta llevándolo al escritorio para que se sentara

-ahora habla-se cruza de brazos

-que quieres que te diga?-

-como se llama tu madre?-pregunto

-Lira-contesta

-si supuestamente eres hijo de Vergil, porque estas aquí?-

-estalló una guerra hace 5 años y según papá las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas y decidieron mandarme para acá…para que TU me cuidaras-lo señala

-y porque yo!? Porque!?-se preguntó mirando al techo esperando que la respuesta se encontrara allí

-pues, porque eres mi tío y el único familiar que tiene?-supone el niño albino

-puede ser-se soba la barbilla-pero el y yo nos odiamos…como puede ser que mi enemigo me deje a cargo a su hijo? -

-ah, y me dijo que te diera esto porque seguro levantaría sospechas de que si soy o no tu sobrino-le da la carta azul

-…-Dante abre la carta con miedo de que saltara algo de sorpresa ya que Vergil era una maquina de sorpresas

-DANTE SPARDA!-se escucha el grito de Vergil y Dante suelta la carta dejándola en el piso, de ella aparece una representación de Vergil con las mismas dimensiones que en la vida real

-papá!-sonríe el niño emocionado de verlo de nuevo

-hola Nerito-cambió radicalmente su estado emocional-mira cabeza de tapioca que se parece a mi, te lo voy a decir una vez y solo una vez, te voy a dejar a cargo a mi preciado hijo Nero, él no puede estar ni conmigo ni con mi esposa porque si no correría peligro y no quiero que le pase nada. Asique te pido, te ordeno y te OBLIGO que cuides de él, no se cuando lo volveré a ver aunque ni siquiera se si seguiré viviendo asique lo dejo en tus manos. Más te vale que si llego a verlo otra vez y es un maleducado o peor aun si es un mini Dante por tu culpa te mataré de la peor forma posible. Y por si no lo sabias a un niño, hay que alimentarlo, obligarlo a que se bañe y a dormir temprano además de que ponerlo bajo entrenamiento y de que asista a la escuela-Vergil suspira-mira Dante, solo quiero protegerlo, asique te pido por favor que lo cuides en mi ausencia-

-porque tengo que cuidarlo yo?-se reprocho lloriqueando

-porque eres mi ultima alternativa cabeza de bolo-

-me estas escuchando en vivo?-pregunto

-por supuesto que si estúpido. Por favor cuida de él, y te lo compensare-pidió el mayor

-esta bien, no te preocupes-dijo sin ganas

-prométeme que lo cuidarás y no dejarás que nada le pase-Dante se serena

-lo prometo bro-alza su mano

-Nero-el jovencito lo mira-él te va a cuidar y por nada en el mundo dejes que te convierta en una mini versión suya. Entendiste?-Nero asiente-te quiero…hasta pronto hijo mio-desaparece Vergil

-wow, si eres mi sobrinito-mira a Nero-dale un abrazote a tu tío muchachito-Nero abraza a Dante y lo levanta en el aire

-si que son iguales- lo mira bien, le corre el cabello para atrás como Vergil-ahora si son iguales-

-…-Dante se mira a un espejo y le da un escalofrío, sacude su cabeza y vuelve a su peinado original-no me gusta tener el cabello así. Además así atraiga mas chicas-

-pero así te pareces a papá-Nero se baja-y ahora que?-

-bueno para dar comienzo a esto, a darte un mal ejemplo jejeje-se ríe perversamente Dante mientras sobaba sus manos

-pero papá dijo…-iba a hablar pero Dante le interrumpe

-mi bro dice muchas cosas, además te voy a enseñar a conquistar a las mujeres y eso es algo fundamental para ser un hombre, si Vergil no hubiera conquistado a tu madre tu no estarías aquí-

-bueno algo de sentido tiene-se soba la barbilla el menor

-saldremos hoy a comer pizza y te enseñaré a conquistar mujeres, yo voy con una mujer y tu con una niña-

-iuuu…odio a las niñas-dice con asco, y Dante se sobresalta y apoya con una mano su corazón

-nunca mas vuelvas a decir eso…no tienes ni idea de los beneficios que trae una mujer a un hombre-se sonroja Dante

-como cual?-pregunta

-pues, em…lo sabrás cuando crezcas. Deja tus cosas aquí-deja todo menos su espada, Dante intenta quitársela y esta la coloca detrás de si mismo-dámela, a donde vas no la necesitaras-

-papá me la dio no quiero dejarla-negó con la cabeza

-estando conmigo nada te pasará, ya me escuchaste prometiéndole a Vergil cuidarte y eso haré-le acaricia la cabeza y lentamente le saca la espada-wow una gran espada te dio Vergil…de que estará hecha?-la mastica y retumban sus colmillo, Nero se ríe

-no lo se, hace horas me entere que tenía una espada para mi-Dante la guarda en su habitación junto a la suya

-andando peque las pizzas y las mujeres nos esperan-salen triunfantemente de Devil May Cry-que curioso que Vergil se haya casado y haya tenido un hijo-

-por lo que dijeron, mamá lo conoció cuando tuvieron un combate, ella estaba convertida en demonio pero papá sin recurrir al Devil Tigger la derroto-explico el niño

-ya me lo imaginaba…como le encanta ser violento el muy tonto, el las conquista de un modo mas complicado…en cambio yo uso esta sexy cara-comento. Van a una pizzería con la motocicleta, bajan, Nero le toma de la mano a Dante y siente un escalofrío de que su sobrino recién descubierto estuviera con el. Entran al lugar.

-hola Katty lo mismo de siempre multiplicado por dos-señalo Dante

-quienes el?-mira a Nero, este se esconde detrás de Dante

-es mi sobrinito Nero-descubre a Nero y este sonríe nervioso

-tienes sobrino!? Aaaw pero que encanto-se enternece la camarera- si que son idénticos tu tienes un gemelo no?-Dante asiente. Se sientan

-son exactamente iguales mira-se arrodilla en el asiento y le corre el cabello para atrás al cazador-lo ves, lo ves. Solo que mi papá lleva una gabardina azul-se sienta de nuevo, Dante sacude la cabeza como si fuera un perro volviendo a su peinado original

-bien entonces traeré dos pizas, una cerveza y para el pequeño una gaseosa-

-cuando cumplas 18 te llevaré a un bar a tomar conmigo-abraza a su sobrino

-mamá me dijo que evitara los vicios de un demonio-Dante choca su frente con la mano-que?-

-a veces debes dejarte tener unos pequeños lujos que trae el alcohol, las mujeres y el dinero pequeñín-la da una palmada no tan bruta en la espalda. Traen la pizza-cuantos años tienes?-

-10-contesta tomando una porción

-voy a hacer lo mismo que hizo mi padre cuando me domestico-mira al horizonte xD

-domesticar no será enseñar?-alza una ceja

-el siempre decía eso porque Vergil y yo éramos unas bestias salvajes-sonríe pícaro-comenzaré a entrenarte mañana, mi padre comenzó a entrenarme a esa edad

-como digas tío-Dante se estremece ante esa palabra, pensando que su hermano había muerto jamás pensó en escuchar esa palabra nunca

-mira, mira-le señala Dante, Nero mira y ve a una mujer y a una niña-así se hacen estas cosas muchachito-Dante se levanta-hola preciosa-saluda seductor el albino-puedo hacerte compañía-

-lo siento estoy cuidando de mi sobrina-negó

-que coincidencia, mira-le hace seña a Nero para que se acerque-él es mi sobrinito Nero-

-no parece tu sobrino parece tu hijo-

-mi papá se parece a él. Son gemelos-contesta por Dante el pequeño

-gemelos?-se sorprende sonriente y con interés

-gustas tomar algo?-pregunta Dante

-claro-le sigue la mujer-Alice-llama a su sobrina-porque no juegas con el-señala a Nero

-como te llamas?-pregunta la niña

-N-Nero-contesto tímido

-vamos a jugar-le toma de la mano, Nero mira a Dante con susto y este lo mira pícaramente y levanta el pulgar para arriba

-no se vayan lejos-advierte la mujer

-como te llamas?-pregunta el ojiazul

-Jade-contesta con sonrisa zocorrona al igual que el hombre

-soy Dante-pasaron varias horas, eran las 3 de la madrugada, Nero y Alice jugaban con la mayonesa y el kétchup y se las lanzaban entre si (jajaja) y Dante le piropeaba a Jade, algún que otro beso se dieron mientras los menores no miraban (maldito, estúpido y sensual Dante xD).

-diablos, ya es tarde y el peque tiene que ir a dormir-Nero estaba junto a Alice recostados durmiendo en el felpudo del asiento. Dante lo levanta suavemente en brazos y recuesta su pequeña cabeza en su hombro-

-bueno, hasta luego-levanta a Alice y se marcha sin antes dejarle su numero y a lo lejos le hace gesto con la mano para que la llamara

-y que opinas de las mujeres ahora Nerito?-pregunto Dante

-que son grandiosas- hace gesto de victoria y se rinde a dormir en los brazos de Dante

-esa es la actitud. Vamos a casa-Dante se sube a la moto y siente nuevamente como Nero lo abrazaba por la espalda. Se marchan, iba a velocidad baja para no molestar al niño. Al llegar a Devil May Cry es recibido por una dulce mujer de cabello corto castaño, ojos bicolor y armada hasta los dientes

-DAAAAAAAAAANTEEEEEEEEEE!-grito-EN DONDE HAS ESTADO!?-pregunto irritada

-cállate, que lo vas a…-Nero alza su cabeza alertado-demasiado tarde-

-que fue eso?-mira a todos lados Nero y luego a la mujer

-esa gritona como te abras dado cuenta se llama Lady-señala a la mencionada- es una amiga

-si como no-le pica el pequeño en la cintura y Dante se retrae por las cosquillas-es tu novia no?-

-claro que no!-negó rápido el albino

-quien es el niño?-lo mira bien, ve que tenía un gran parecido con Dante-no me digas que él es!-se imagina lo peor

-no es lo que parece! no es mi hijo!-negó rápido-es hijo de mi hermano-

-que? Vergil tuvo hijos?-pregunto confusa-no puede ser, él no estaba…-Dante le tapa la boca

-no lo digas frente a el-señalo Dante, se acerca a Lady-Vergil lo trajo porque en el mundo demoniaco estallo una guerra y no quiere que Nero corra peligro-susurro a su oído. Nero se frota los ojos-espera un momento Lady, debo llevarlo a la cama- sube al segundo piso y lo recuesta en su cama, lo arropa. Se da vuelta y estaba Lady mirándolo-que?-

-te ves tierno arropando a un niño. Parece como si tu fueras su padre-Lady mira al pequeño Nero

-no digas eso. No soy tierno, los cazadores de demonios no son tiernos-se quejo en voz baja-porque todo el mundo dice lo mismo-

-como que no, vi como lo arropabas para que no pasara frio-le toma un cachete

-suéltame arpía!-se aleja sin darse cuenta tiene la bazuca en las narices, literalmente

-como me llamaste?-amenazo con un aura oscura

-yo? No dije nada-se defendió y Lady guarda el arma-vámonos, dejemos que duerma-salen de la habitación y bajan al primer piso, Dante se recuesta sobre el sofá-a que has venido si se puede saber?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados

-vine a que me pagarás. Morrison me dijo que como cumpliste tu trabajo te pagaron y lo quiero…-extiende su mano-ahora-

-por ahora no podre darte nada-abre un solo ojo

-que? porque?-pregunta

-por el chico que esta arriba. Tengo que mantenerlo y para eso necesito dinero-Lady bufó-que? no es mi culpa-

-si ya se. Entiendo, debes cuidarlo. Te lo perdonaré esta vez hasta que el niño ya no te necesite-

-fíjate que no se cuanto tardará la guerra y no se cuantos años estaré manteniéndolo. Tal vez años o inclusive décadas y tú ya estarás vieja mientras nosotros dos seremos jóvenes, sexys y fuertes-

-sexys? Jajajajajajaja no me hagas reír. Haz lo que tengas que hacer por el chico. Además, una guerra no puede tardar décadas-

-estamos hablando del mundo demoniaco-aclaro el albino-de toda forma Vergil me dijo que me lo compensará, por todas las molestias que me causo y según el soy la ultima persona a la cual me dejaría a su hijo pero como no tenía mas familiares me lo dejo a mi. Que ironía-comento

-caerán rayos porque tu cuidas a alguien que no es ti mismo-aplaude Lady

-ja, ja muy graciosa. Oye tengo sueño o te quedas o te vas-cierra los ojos por completo

-me voy, hasta mañana-se marcha Lady

-tendré que pensar en poner otra cama para Nero. No pienso dormir aquí hasta que vuelva con Vergil-cierra sus ojos y cae en un profundo sueño

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh my god! xDDDD chicas que no se les alborote las hormonas el hecho de que Vergil este casado xP yo también estaría celosa jajaj**

**Bueno que les pareció este cap de este nuevo sexy y sensual fic**

**Creen que el presupuesto de dante de como para cuidar a Nero xD (pobre siempre le sacar el dinero esas arpías de Lady y Trish**

**Bueno EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEN FIN**

**Si les gusto comenten y si no les gusto también comenten :P**

**Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible, no se preocupen no voy a dejar los fic por la mitad**

**OK, UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO Y NOS VEMOS CUANDO ME VEAN **

**CHAU CHAU!**


End file.
